Being Dead isn't all bad
by Wilken K
Summary: Natsu Dragneel has died and now he's in Limbo with some of the sexiest dead women ever NatsuxKaren NatsuxHarem M for Lemony goodness
1. Chapter 1

"Ugh where am I said a pink haired man who wore a white scarf" around his neck. "Sorry dude but your dead" said a voice beside him. "Wait Dead I can't be dead" said Natsu. "Well you are" said the voice.

"Dead how why when who what" "You where killed by Acnologia I don't know why about three hours ago Acnologia killed you I think he ripped your heart out of your chest said the voice.

Natsu turned towards the figure and saw a beautiful woman with long black hair and Sky blue eyes she wore a black blouse that showed a bit of cleavage and a mini skirt as well has some thigh high boots.

"Who are exactly" asked Natsu. "Aw come on Natsu you don't remember me this isn't the first time we met" said the woman. "I don't think I've died before today" said Natsu.  
"You did 400 years ago you died and came to me but that bastard brother of yours decided to play god and bought you back has a demon I was so mad I curse that bastard the woman yelled has black fire surrounded her body.

"Sorry sorry let me calm down the woman" said has she took a deep breath. "So you're that Ankhseram person who cursed Zeref uh" said Natsu. "Yep that was me Ankhseram" said with a grin.

"So is this heaven or hell" Natsu asked. "Neither this is Purgatory a place for people who have regrets in life" said Ankhseram. "Why am I here I don't think I have any regrets" said Natsu.

"Well your a special case the high council couldn't decide weather you should go up or down" said Anksheram. "Wait what?" Natsu asked confused.

"Yeah some want to let you into heaven because of your feats and the fact that you've done nothing but protect your friends but others say that letting a demon into the holy land may have unforeseen consequences so until the matter is resolved you'll be staying with me here in Purgatory said Anksheram.

"Guess I'll get used to be dead then" said Natsu. "Aw being dead isn't all bad" said Anksheram. "Move it! out of the way!" came a scream has some one came running towards them unable to stop.

"Lucy!" Natsu shouted before the woman slammed into him. Owie the woman moaned has she rubbed her head. "Lucy you can't be dead what's going on did that bastard Acnologia kill you Natsu said has he shook the woman her breast bouncing with each shake.

"Knock it off pervert!" shouted a woman with short dark purple hair wearing some blue jeans a tank top. "Whoa Ultear your dead too and wait how'd you get young again? what's happening down their?" Natsu said in a panic.

"I'm afraid your mistaken I'm not Lucy Heartfillia I'm her mother Layla the busty blonde" said has she got off the ground. "Your Layla you look just like Lucy" said Natsu in shock.

"Well I am her mother" said Layla with a giggle. "Then that means your... Yep you guess it I'm Ultears mother and the teacher of Gray and Lyon I'm Ur" said Ur with a smile. "So it's your fault that Gray is a stripper" said Natsu.

"Don't blame me!" shouted Ur has she punched Natsu in the head.

"I'm sure your wondering why we are here and what we regret in life but we won't tell you so easily" said Layla.

"I don't remember asking" said Natsu.

"Daw your so mean" said Layla. "Let's go it's getting late we should head in for the night" said Ur. "Alright I'm coming" said Layla. "So that's Lucy's mom uh" Natsu said has he watched her leave with a smile on his face.

"Natsu and Layla sitting in a tree K-i-s-s-i-n-g first comes love then comes marriage then comes the baby in the baby carriage" Anksheram sang.

"Come on I'll show you to your new home said Anksheram has she dragged Natsu through the streets.

"After a long walk the two came to a small temple". "This is where you'll be staying looks like your roommate is out" said Anksheram. "Oh and don't worry about shopping your room has already been filled with the essentials" said Anksheram has she left Natsu with a bow.

"Well I guess I should get use to this" said Natsu has he headed inside to wash up.

"Natsu when to sleep when he woke up to the sound of running water.

"Oh crap did I leave the water" on Natsu said has he ran to the bathroom to turn the water off.

"KYAAAAAA! SMACK!" "Ouch that hurt" Natsu said has he rubbed his cheek and looked up and saw a busty green haired girl wearing little more than a towel.

"You must be my roommate I'm Natsu Dragneel" Natsu said introducing himself.

"I'm Karen Lilica the woman" said has she shoved Natsu out the bathroom.

 **The next morning**

Natsu woke up to the smell of breakfast cooking.

"What's cooking" Natsu asked has he walked into the small kitchen. "Just some toast and eggs I wanted to cook and welcome you to your new home" said Karen. "Uh you're burning the eggs" said Natsu has he saw the eggs catch flame.

"Aw crap!" Karen shouted as she turned the heat down and took the eggs off. "Phew I saved them" said Karen with a proud smile on her face.  
Natsu looked at the eggs and saw nothing but a smoldering pile of burnt eggs.

"How about I cook us something said Natsu with a grin has he scrapped the eggs into the trash can. "Try to do something nice and this is the thanks I get" said Karen in a huff.

"Nice you'd kill someone with those eggs" said Natsu has he washed the pain and grabbed some more eggs. "Fire Dragon's Roar! Natsu shouted trying to use his magic but nothing happened.

"What the hell!" Natsu shouted has he tried again and again. "Magic doesn't work here" said Karen after about the tenth time. "Really that sucks I don't know how to cook without using my fire" said Natsu.

"I know a spot where we can get some food it's a bar on Jefferson street come on I'll take you to it" said Karen has her and Natsu walked out the house.

"The two of them walked in silence until they reached the bar where they where immediately bombarded with the sounds of drink! drink! drink!

"Natsu cut through the crowd dragging Karen with him when he saw a woman with neck length brown hair wearing a long trench coat drinking her 50th mug of beer.

"You must be Cana's mom" Natsu said has he sat beside the woman.

"Yo'ur cute" the woman said has she pulled Natsu into a kiss before fainting.

"Oh my looks like Cornelia pushed herself again" said a woman with long dark blue hair that reached just past her ample butt she wore a maid's uniform that left little to the imagination and had a tray in hand.

"Hello my friend Ur told me all about you my name is Mika, Mika Fullbuster the woman" said has she greeted Natsu. "Your Grays mom" Natsu asked. "Yep nice to meet you" said Mika with a smile before skipping off.

"I had a feeling you'd two would come here" said Anksheram has she walked over to them. "Shouldn't you be I don't know handling lost souls or something" asked Karen.  
"But that's boring besides Anna" said she'd handle it said Anksheram.

"Natsu is that you?" said a masculine voice behind him. Natsu turned around and saw a slightly taller man with crimson red hair and a evil looking beard. "Yeah who are you?" Natsu asked.

"It's me Igneel the man said with a hearty smile that" Natsu instantly recognized. "Igneel your here too" said Natsu shocked.

Yep me and all the others" said Igneel with a grin.

"How was my little Wendy doing ?" asked a woman with long white hair and rocking body and pink eyes. "You must be Grandeeney" Natsu said. "Yep that's me" Grandeeney said with a smile.

"You should come visit our home all us dragons put our money together to buy a mansion" said Igneel with a grin.

"It was good seeing you guys again" said Natsu has he waved them off.

"Natsu found a seat next to" Karen who was already on her fourth drink.

"What where you doing" asked Karen has she took a swig of her drink.

"Just talking to some old friends" said Natsu with a smile has he orderd a drink

Suddenly a man with short black hair wearing a suit and glasses sat next to Karen bumping Natsu out the way.

"Hey beautiful why don't you ditch this loser and hang out with a real man" the man said has he leaned against the counter.

"Okay just go find me one" said Karen with a smile.

"Why! I oughta!" the man shouted has he rose his hand up.

"Try it" Karen said has she glared the man right in the eyes.

The man bought his hand down smack! but he didn't smack Karen oh no no no he smacked Natsu Dragneel and boy was Natsu pissed.

"Your where gonna smack a woman that hard have you no shame" said Natsu has he wiped a bit of blood from his mouth and cracked his knuckles.

"Take this!" Natsu shouted has he decked the man in the face sending him crashing into some tables.

"Bar Fight!" yelled some random guy has everyone started throwing punches.

"THATS! ENOUGH!" came a booming shout has Mika stood on the bar counter.

"Tell me who started this" said Mika has she jumped off the counter and everyone split like the red sea making a path right towards the man in a suit.

Mika walked up to the man and picked him up by the nose twisting all the while.

"I don't like people who starts a ruckus in my bar said Mika has she pulled her fist back and decked the man in the face breaking his nose and giving him a black eye. "Now get out! shoot!" Mika yelled.

"Natsu why'd you protect me" said Karen has she looked him in the eye. "Well why not? where friends right?" Natsu asked.

"You wouldn't be friends with me if you knew what I did before I died" said Karen.

"I already know all about you Aries and Loke and what went down I'm not mad at you" said Natsu. "How can you not be mad I treated them like dirt" said Karen.

"Well your dead so I think you've been punished enough and the fact that your in this realm means you regret how you treated them which tells me that your not all bad if you regretted it" said Natsu.

"BWA!" Karen suddenly started wailing. "Natsu! did you make Karen cry?" Mika asked has she creepily walked over to him.

"Wait no no I didn't" said Natsu has he tried to explain the situation. "Okay I believe you" said Mika with a grin as she kept walking towards him.  
"But if I find out you hurt her in anyway I'll make sure your stuck here forever has my personal servant" Mika whispered into his ear before skipping off.

"Come on Karen lets get you home" said Natsu. "Carry me please" Karen mumbled. "Sure" said Natsu has he turned his back towards her allowing her to climb on piggyback style.

"I just wish their was some way I could apologize to Aries and the other Spirits" said Karen has she gripped Natsu's shirt tighter.

"I'll ask Anksheram about it tomorrow maybe she can help" said Natsu. "Yeah maybe" said Karen has she drifted off to sleep.

 **later...**  
Natsu finally made it home and gently set Karen on the bed slipping her shoes and Jacket off before putting her under the covers.

Natsu went to his own room to get an afternoon nap.

Natsu's woke up to the sound of slurping and a bulge under his covers. "GAHOOO!" Natsu shouted has he released his essence and pulled the covers off.  
"Oh your awake" Karen said has she swallowed his cum and licked some excess off her mouth.

"Wha-what are you doing" Natsu asked. "Well I wanted to thank you for taking such good care of me" said Karen has she took her clothes off.

"Well come on Natsu lets take a shower" Karen said has she pulled Natsu out of bed.

That's when the phone rang ringa dinga ringa dinga ringa dinga.

"What!" Karen shouted has she picked up the phone.

It's for you some guy named Igneel" said Karen has he handed Natsu the phone. "Dad?" Natsu said has he grabbed the phone.

"So what does he want" asked Karen.

"Well first he told me that since I'm technically a prince I can have has many woman has I want and he invited me and all my friends over for dinner this saturday" said Natsu.

"Well I don't mind Sharing you so long has I'm the only queen" said Karen her arms crossed over her modest bust.

"Now get naked and come rail me in the shower" Karen demanded

" I Guess being Dead isn't all bad" said Natsu has he headed for the showers


	2. Chapter 2

After a quicky in the shower Natsu and Karen decided to find something to eat for dinner before all the restaurants closed down.

"So Natsu what are you in the mode for" asked Karen.

"Mmm show me to your favorite restaurant" said Natsu with a grin. "Okay but you gotta dress nice Phoenix is a classy restaurant" said Karen has she went into her room to change. Alright said Natsu has he went to change as well.

After the two of them changed they met in the living room Natsu was wearing a white dress shirt with a pink vest over it and some black slacks is and black dress shoes he also wore his signature scarf around his neck. Karen came out wearing a ruby red dress that hugged her feminine curves and a pair of ruby heels.

"Y-Y-You look beautiful" said Natsu with a smile. And you look pretty handsome yourself said Karen has she grabbed Natsu's arm and lead him out the door.

"So tell me about this place what's it like" said Natsu starting conversation. "Well there is music and the owner is a really lovely girl" said Karen.

"Well let's hurry" said Natsu has he started picking up the pace. "Slow down would ya you don't even know where we're going" said Karen.

"The two of them walked into the restaurant where five girls where singing on stage. "Looks like tonight is Karaoke night" said Karen. "Hey isn't that Anksheram and the others said Natsu has he saw the busty blackette standing on stage in a red dress".

"Lets sit close to the stage" said Natsu. "We can't just pick a seat we have to wait to be seated" said Karen. "Oh Natsu" said. "Hello Karen is this your friend" said a voice that Natsu immediately recognized.

"Lisanna why are you here" asked Natsu has he turned to the white haired girl who held a couple of menus in her hand. "I died same as you" said Lisanna with a confused look on her face.

" But I just saw you not to long ago" said Natsu. "That's impossible cause I've been dead for 10 years now" said Lisanna with a confused look on her face.

That's when it clicked in Natsu's head. "Aw I see now you must be the Edolas Lisanna" said Natsu. "I'm pretty sure I'm the only Lisanna Strauss" said Lisanna with a smile.

"No no no" Natsu said has he went on to explain all about Earthland and Edolas. "So there's another me" said Lisanna shocked. "Yep she's really sweet" said Natsu.

"So tell me did you ravage the other me teach her what it really means to be a women" Lisanna said has he mind wandered over to something perverted.

"Hey Lisanna mind taking us to our seats" said Karen. "Oh yeah sorry come this way oh and Natsu you should stop by more often and listen to me sing" said Lisanna.

"You got it" said Natsu has he and Karen followed Lisanna to a table that was only a few feet away from the stage. "Your waiter will be right with you" said Lisanna has she skipped to the back.

"I don't get it how come you're all still so young Lisanna died 10 years ago but she still looks like the same 18 year old girl I know you don't look like you've aged at all in all these years either said Natsu.

"You don't age when you die whatever age you died at that's the age you'll be here" said Karen. "Oh I get it" said Natsu.

"Hello how may I take your order" came a light hearted voice. Natsu turned and saw a short, kinda fat yellow bird flying beside the table in a blue vest.

"Momon is that you" asked Natsu. "Natsu! it really is you we heard rumors but we couldn't be sure I'll go get Eclair she'll want to see you" said Momon has he flew off.

"Eclair! Eclair! he's hear Natsu's hear!" shouted Momon has he flew to the back. "Suddenly the sound of rumbling came has a blur shot out of the back and landed right next to" Natsu.

"Natsu how have you been said Eclair has she came out covered in flour a kiss the cook apron on and a big chief's hat. "I've been good just getting dinner with Karen hear" said Natsu.

"Alright tell me Natsu what would you like to eat" asked Eclair. "Can I have the chicken tender platter? asked Natsu. "Alright and what would you like on the side you can pick two said Eclair.

MMMM can I just get extra fries and a medium sweet tea on the side" said Natsu with a grin.

"And what would you like" Eclair asked Karen. "I'll take the Salad and a bake potato" said Karen. "What kind of salad dressing would you like" asked Eclair. "Thousand island "said Karen.

"I'll have your meals right out for you" said Eclair has she ran to the back.

"Hey! Natsu is that you over their!" Anksheram shouted. "Hey! Anna that's the guy I was telling you about the one who was banging your descendant" shouted Anksheram. "Ugh Anksheram must you always be so loud" said Anna with a huff.

"Aw come on Anna it's rare we get a day off like this let's have some fun" said Anksheram. "Yeah come on Grandma lets party" said Layla. "Grandma I'm younger than you" said Anna has she glared at Layla.

"Hey that doesn't count the only reason you're younger is because people don't age hear" said Layla has she glared at Anna. "It does to count" said Anna.

"You wanna go grandma!" shouted Layla has she stepped up to Anna. "Your four hundred years too early to challenge me" said Anna as she stepped up to Layla.

"Ah Ha! so you admit you're older than dirt" said Layla with a smile as if she had won the battle. "How about I smash your face into the dirt" shouted Anna.

"Girls why don't we break it up" said a woman with blue hair tied up into a ponytail wearing a white sweatshirt and a long skirt.

"Aw come on Grammi she started it" said Layla. "And now I'm gonna end it" said Grammi.

"Let's sing one more song okay" said Ur. "Yeah!" the five of them cheered.

Attention! everyone we are the Five saints and we will be covering Wannabe by the spice girls Anksheram announced.

 **3\. 2, 1!**

 **Yo, I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want,** (Sang Anksheram)  
 **So tell me what you want, what you really really want,** (Sang Anna)  
 **I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want,** (Sang Layla)  
 **So tell me what you want, what you really really want,** (Sang Grammi)  
 **I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna really really really wanna zigazig ha.** (Sang Ur)

 **If you want my future forget my past,** (Sung Anksheram)  
 **If you wanna get with me better make it fast,** (Sang Anna)  
 **Now don't go wasting my precious time** , (Sang Anksheram)  
 **Get your act together we could be just fine** (Sung Anna and Anksheram together)

 **I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want,** (Sung Layla)  
 **So tell me what you want, what you really really want,** (Sang Grammi)  
 **I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna really really really wanna zigazig ha.** (Sung Ur)

 **If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends (gotta get with my friends)** (All five of them sung at the same time)  
 **Make it last forever friendship never ends,** (Sung Ur)  
 **If** **you wanna be my lover, you have got to give,** (Sung Grammi)  
 **Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is.** (Sung Layla)

 **What do you think about that now you know how I feel,** (Sung Anksheram)  
 **Say you can handle my love are you for real,** (Sung Anna)  
 **I won't be hasty, I'll give you a try** (Sung Anksheram)  
 **If you really bug me then I'll say goodbye.** (Sung Anna)

 **Yo I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want** , (Sung Grammi)  
 **So tell me what you want, what you really really want,** (Sung Layla)  
 **I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna really really really wanna zigazig ha.** (Sang Ur)

 **If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends (gotta get with my friends)** (All five sung together)  
 **Make it last forever friendship never ends,** (Sung Ur)  
 **If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give,** (Sung Grammi)  
 **Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is.** (Sung Layla)

 **So here's a story from A to Z, you wanna get with me you gotta listen carefully,** (Sung Anksheram)  
 **We got Em in the place who likes it in your face,** (Sung Anna)  
 **we got G like MC who likes it on an Easy V doesn't come for free, she's a real lady,** ( Sung Ur)  
 **and as for me you'll see, Slam your body down and wind it all around Slam your body down and wind it all around.** (Sang Ur and Grammi)

 **If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends (gotta get with my friends),** (Sung all five of them)  
 **Make it last forever friendship never ends,** (Sung Ur)  
 **If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give,** (Sung Grammi)  
 **Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is.** (Sung Layla)  
 **If you wanna be my lover, you gotta, you gotta, you gotta, you gotta, you gotta, slam, slam, slam, slam** (sung Anksheram)

 **Slam your body down and wind it all around.** (Sung Anna)  
 **Slam your body down and wind it all around (uh uh).** (Sung Layla)  
 **Slam your body down and wind it all around**. (Sung Grammi)  
 **Slam your body down zigazig ah** (Sung Ur)

 **If you wanna be my lover!** ( All five of them sung)

"WahooOO!" yelled the audience giving the five girls a standing ovation.

"Good job!" Natsu shouted has he clapped for them.

"Here's your meal" said Eclair has she brought out a tray full of food.

"Thanks" Eclair Natsu said has he dug into his meal

"I hope you enjoy it" said Eclair has she left to the back.

 **After dinner...**

"Should we head home or what" asked Natsu. "Lets rent a movie and watch it at home" said Karen. "Sounds good" said Natsu has the two of them headed over to the front. "Aw crap I've only been dead for a couple days now I don't have any money said Natsu.

"Who said anything about money haven't you heard of a dine and dash" asked Karen. "That's wrong we could get in trouble" said Natsu.

"There's no need for that Natsu is a friend and I owe him for trying to save my life your meal is on the house tonight" said Eclair. "Thanks Eclair" Natsu said.

"Wait saved your life what the hell are you doing here then? asked Karen. "I said he tried didn't really succeed my death was imminent" said Eclair.

"I see" said Karen "Well thanks for the meal bye!" said karen has she dragged Natsu out.

"See ya Eclair!" said Natsu. "Come again anytime" said Eclair with a smile.

"Come on Natsu let's go to the video rental store and rent some scary movies said Karen has she took Natsu to a video rental shop with a sign out front that read

 **BLOCKBUSTER VIDEO X185 -X213**

Come on this place has everything said Karen has she dragged Natsu into the rental shop.

"Hel...lo... wel...come... to... Block...Buster" said a man with a depressed look on his face wearing a blue blockbuster uniform and some khaki's.

"Lets get a scary movie" said Karen. "Can you handle it" Natsu said with a smirk. "Yeah I can handle it what do you take me for a kid" asked Karen has she stared at him.

"Lets look in the horror section" said Natsu has he and Karen walked towards it.

"If...you...want...a...scary...movie...then...I...recom...mend...this...one" the block buster employee said suddenly appearing in front of them with a movie in hand.

"EPP!" Karen screamed as she jumped into Natsu's arms. "How are you gonna watch a scary movie if you can't even handle some guy at blockbuster" asked Natsu.

"things happening in real life is a lot creepier than in movies" said Karen.

"Thanks" Natsu said has he grabbed the movie.

"The movie is due back on sunday the man" said as Natsu and Karen left the store.

"Alright I'll bring it back sunday" Natsu said with a smile has he left.

"He's...not...Gonna...bring...it...back...they...never...bring it back" the blockbuster employee said has he sadly walked back into the store.

 **Later at home...**  
"Natsu! go ahead and get the movie started I'll make the popcorn" said Karen. "Alright!" said Natsu has he put the movie into the player.

"Has it started yet" Karen said has she came in with a big bucket of pop-corn. "It's just getting started" said Natsu. "Whoopie right on time" said Karen has she sat down next to Natsu. "You missed all the previews" said Natsu.

"Sorry I had to make fresh butter" said Karen. "I never knew you knew how to make butter" said Natsu has he popped a popcorn into his mouth.

"Hmm this doesn't taste like butter" said Natsu has he popped another into his mouth. "It's a more natural butter I made it myself" said Karen. "Well it's good" said Natsu has he grabbed a handful.

"So what movie are we watching" asked Karen has she plopped down next to Natsu on the couch. "It's called Scream" said Natsu.

"Whoa that's a scary one" said a voice appearing on Natsu's left. "I agree" said another voice beside Karen. Natsu looked around and saw Anksheram and Anna sitting on the couch with them.

"What are you doing here" asked Natsu. "We heard it was movie night so we decided to stop by for a visit" said Anksheram. "How'd you get in tho" asked Natsu.

"I'm the ruler of this place so I have a key to everything" said Anksheram with a grin.

"Well since you're here want some popcorn" Natsu asked. "Wait! that popcorn is no good!" Karen shouted in a panic has she grabbed the bucket and ran to the kitchen. "What's she talking about I thought that popcorn was delicious" said Natsu.

With Karen "No way in hell am I letting either of them taste any of my butter" said Karen has she dumped the popcorn into the trash and made a knew batch.

"So Natsu how are you adjusting to you know being dead" asked Anksheram. "To be honest It's not much different than being alive It doesn't really feel like I died more like I was transported to another world" said Natsu.

"Oh here she comes" said Natsu has Karen finally came back with a batch of popcorn. "What did I miss" asked Karen.

"Some blonde chick got killed" said Anksheram.

"EEP!" Karen screamed has she hopped into Natsu's arms earning a death glare from Anna. "Is something wrong Anna?" Anksheram asked. "No nothing" said Anna has she crossed her arms in a huff.

"If you're worried about me and Natsu don't worry I'm willing to share him" said Karen. "really?" Anna said getting excited. "Yeah sure why not?" asked Karen. "Whatever you do don't let Layla get ahold of him" said Anna.

"Why not" asked Karen. "She's too perfect if she gets a hold of him then he won't want anyone else" said Anna.

"Right" said Karen. "We need to make an Alliance Layla already has Ur and Grammi on her side" said Anna. "Anksheram do you like" Natsu asked Anna. "Of course I do I've known him since he was four" said Anksheram with a smile.

"How is that possible" asked Karen. "Oh turns out this isn't the first time I died" said Natsu. "Aw yes I recall Zeref saying something about that" said Anna has she remembered something from her past.

"Of course I'll join you girls we can't let those three win" said Anksheram. "Are you girls even watching the movie?" asked Natsu. "This is way more important than some stupid movie" said Karen.

"O-Okay" said Natsu has he turned back towards the movie.

 **Later that night...**  
"How was the meeting" asked Natsu has he poured Karen some juice. "It was good oh and get up and dressed early tomorrow I'm taking you job hunting" said Karen. "Alright said Natsu has he drunk his juice brushed his teeth and headed for bed.

"Hey Natsu" Karen said has she laid down next to him. "Yeah Karen" Natsu asked. "I don't want to apologize to Aries anymore" said Karen.

"Why not?" asked Natsu has he turned the light on and sat up. "Well if I do I won't have any regrets in life this place is only for people with regrets and If I don't have any regrets I'll either get sent up or down and I won't be able to see you ever again" said Karen tears threatening to fall.

"I've been thinking about something Karen" said Natsu. "What?" Karen asked curious. "What if I help everyone in town move on and not have any regrets" said Natsu.

"Can you do that there's a lot of people in this town" said Karen. "Well I have all the time in the world to do it" said Natsu with a smile. "Fine but I want you to help me last so I can be with you every step of the way" said Karen.

"I promise said Natsu has he pulled Karen into a kiss that she immediately returned the two of them started making out for a few minutes until they had to seperate to get some much needed air.

Karen started to grind her pussylips on Natsu's ever growing erection. AH Natsu moaned out in ectesy. "My my looks like your finally waking up said Karen has she reached into his pants and pulled out a semi-erect nine incher.

"let's see if we can't get him up all the way" said Karen has she started pumping his member with her dainty hands.

 **ALERT! ALERT! LEMON IS HERE! ALERT! ALERT LEMON IS HERE!**

Natsu moaned at the skilled hands of the girl who pumped his member like a champ!. MMM your so big said Karen has she began licking and nibbling on the head whilst still pumping the rest of him,

"After a few more pumps she finally got Natsu to his full 13 inches"

"Karen engulfed his entire member into her mouth slowly and sexually sucking his phallus and then releasing it with a pop. Aw your really good at this said Natsu has he gripped the sheets to the bed.

"Just let it loose said Karen has she went all the way down to the base of his cock her nose pressed up against his body. Natsu laid her down underneath him has he plunged all thirteen inches down her esophagus.

"Natsu started to piston his pistol into her mouth had rapid speeds getting faster and faster causing Karen to gag and choke on the invader.

"Pew pew Natsu said has he came deep into Karen's mouth feeding her his essence.

"That was quite the deposit" Karen said has she licked the excess off her face.

Karen then bend over doggystyle nice round ass lifted into the air.

Natsu began eatting her Pussaay! licking and nibbling earning a lustful moan from the green haired beauty he was currently pleasuring.

"Ah!" Karen moaned has Natsu plunged his pointer and middle finger into her snatch.

"EEP!" Karen moaned has she grinned her butt on Natsu's hand. I'm about to!. I'm going! to AH shit! Karen moaned has she came hard covering Natsu's face in her cream.

"Oh god!" Karen moaned.

before Karen could even catch her breath Natsu plunged all 13 inches into her soaked maiden hood.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Karen yelled has she felt his member invade even deeper than it did the day before. Natsu started pumping into her with reckless abandon. "Come on you call this a fucking you better fucking fuck me like you fucking mean it you fucker!" Karen yelled.

"As you wish" Natsu said has he grabbed her arms and pulled them back behind her lifting her body off the bed.

It shall begin" said Natsu has he went even harder and faster than before leaving Karen a screaming mess.

"Natsu started biting on her neck whilst still thrusting he struggled to hold on to his release but Karen's honeypot squeezed a bit to tight choking his cock and releasing his sperm deep into her.

"That felt great" said Natsu has he fell back on to the bed.

"It really did said Karen her face pressed against the bed ass still hanging in the air.

" I...en...joyed...it...too" said a mysterious voice the two of them looked beside them and saw the guy from blockbuster sitting on a chair watching them.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!" Karen screamed has she kicked the blockbuster guy through the wall.

 **"The next day...**  
"YOU what!" shouted Anna has she shook Karen and stared at her. "I banged Natsu last night what's the problem?" asked Karen. "I thought we promised that we'd share how come you didn't tell me tonight was sex night" asked Anna.

"I don't exactly have a schedule" said Karen. "That's it" said Anna has she left the house only to return half and hour later with a bunch of bags.

"Uh Anna what are you doing" asked Karen. "What's it look like I'm moving in" said Anna has she set her stuff down. "Wait their's barely room for the two of us how will we fit a third said Karen trying to convince Anna to change her mind".

"Nope I can't let you hog him all to yourself" said Anna.

"You're just gonna leave Layla in that big house all by herself" asked Karen.

"What do you mean by herself Grammi lives with her" said Anna.

"This place is still much to small for three people to share" said Karen.

"Fine then have your stuffed packed by the time I return to night said Anna has she left the apartment.

"I hope Natsu is doing okay on the job hunt" said Karen has she sat down on the couch.

 **Meanwhile with Natsu...**  
Natsu was walking through town looking for jobs when he noticed the help wanted sign outside the bar Karen took him to.

"Oh hello Natsu" said Mika has she greeted him her maid's outfit showing a bunch of cleavage.

"Hey Mika said Natsu with a wave. "I'm here for the job" said Natsu. "Really were looking for a new security guard around here" said Mika.

"When do I start" asked Natsu.

"Sorry but you have to ask the head of security he's in the back" said Mika pointing to a door in the back of the bar.

"Alright hope your day is good" said Natsu has he walked to the back. Natsu walked into the office and saw a young blonde man who looked to be in his mid thirties Hello and who might you be the man asked.

"I'm Natsu Dragneel" said Natsu with a smile. "I'm Yury, Yury Dreyar" said the blonde with a smirk. "You must be the old mans dad" said Natsu with a smirk. "If your refering to makarov yes that'll be me" said Yury

"Yury stop trying to act professional" said a young tan girl who looked to be eighteen years old. "Come on Zera he was falling for it" Yury said with a sigh. I don't think he was said Zera.

"Hi my name is Zera, Zera" said introducing herself to him.

"Hey Yury weren't you one of the founding members of fairytail" Natsu asked. "Yes I was but how'd did you know that" asked Yury. Well I'm good friends with Mavis I meet Warrod and I beat up Hades said Natsu with a grin.

"Who's Hades?" asked Yury in confusion. "I think he means Precht" said Zera. "You beat up Precht no way" said Zera. "I mean I had some help and I couldn't have done it without Laxus's lighting" said Natsu.

"Laxus?" Yury asked. "He's the masters Grandson" said Natsu with a grin. "Whoa he uses lighting just like me" said Yury. "Yeah he's the Lighting Dragon slayer said Natsu.

"That's so cool" said Yury. "Don't get to excited he's just a knock off" said Natsu with a grin. "I guess your trying to say your the real thing" asked Zera. "Yep my dad is Igneel" said Natsu.

"Tell me you said you know Mavis how is she doing is she alright" asked Zera. "She's more or less fine" said Natsu.

"So you want to work here has apart of the security team is that right" asked Yury. "Yeah" said Natsu. "Welcome aboard" said Yury.

"Wait you hired him that easily" said Zera. "Any friends of Mavis is a friend of mine" said Yury with a grin. Thanks said Natsu.

"Come in tonight at 8pm that's when I'll really put you to the test said Yury. "Alright but I have a question" said Natsu.

"Are you wondering why I'm alot older than six which is the age I was when I died" asked Zera.

"Well yeah" said Natsu. "If you die before the age of eighteen you'll still continue to age until you reach that age once you do you stop aging so i'm the youngest person in this world" said Zera with a grin.

"Oh that makes since I guess" said Natsu has he left and headed home to tell Karen the news.

"As Natsu was headed home a black van suddenly pulled out in front of him blocking his path.

"The hell" Natsu thought has he turned around to find another path only to be pricked by a needle in the back of the neck.

Hours later Natsu finally came to chained to a bed.

"What the hell?" Natsu thought has he struggled to get free.

"Hello Natsu" said Layla has she climbed on to the bed.

"La-Layla what are you doing aren't you married" said Natsu has he struggled in his restraints.

"My Vows where till death do us part last I checked were dead" said Layla with a lustful smile.

"Karen and Anna are so gonna kill me" thought Natsu.


	3. Chapter 3

After hours of Layla practically raping Natsu he freed himself and quickly turned the tables leaving Layla a mumbling mess before he released he'll be late for work if he doesn't hurry.

"Aw crap I can't be late on my first day" said Natsu has he hurried out the door and towards the bar.

Natsu made it to the bar but when he looked at the clock he realized he was already 10 minutes late.

"Natsu what took you so long to get here" asked Yury. "Sorry but I kinda got kidnapped" said Natsu. "Alright then lets see how you handle things today" said Yury.

Alright said Natsu.

Natsu sat waiting for something to happen it wasn't long until Cornelia came in with a smile on her face.

"Hey! Mika serve me up!" shouted Cornelia has she walked into the bar. "Coming right up" said Mika with a smile has she poured some drinks.

"Who's the handsome boy standing here" asked Cornelia has she glanced at Natsu. "I'm Natsu Dragneel" said Natsu introducing herself. "Hahha so you're the pink haired Adonish that's been banging Karen." said Cornelia. "Yep Natsu" said with a grin.

" Natsu this isn't the time to be flirting get to work" said Zera has she came out hands firmly on her hips. "Nothing's happening" said Natsu with a frown. "Don't worry in about 10 minutes some jerks come in here" said Zera.

"Hey Zera what do you do here anyway? asked Cornelia. "I don't work here I just like to hang out" said Zera. "Oh" said Cornelia.

"Hey! Natsu let's have a drinking contest" said Cornelia. "I don't know it wouldn't be fair to you" said Natsu. "Are you saying I'm a lightweight" asked Cornelia has she glared at him. "Sorry but there's no drinking while you're on the clock" said Mia with a smile.

"Aw come on Mika loosen up a little" said Cornelia with a grin as she tried forcing some beer down Natsu's throat. "I said no drinking during the job!" shouted Mkia has she threw a steak knife in between Natsu and Cornelia embedding it into the wall.

"Aw crap it's scary Mika" said Cornelia. "Who the hell are you calling scary!" shouted Mia has she glared at Cornelia.

"Alright Natsu Mika really can't control her anger and becomes really violent so let me show you what to do when she gets like this" said Yury has he grabbed Mia has dragged her to the back.

"Dammit! Yury let me go! you jerk!" shouted Mia has Yury dragged her to her office and threw her in before locking the door from the outside.

"And that's how you deal with angry Mia" said Yury has he came back a knife sticking out his shoulder.

"AHAHAAH! looks like she got you" said Cornelia with a laugh.

"Yeah she got me alright" said Yury has he pulled the knife out.

Suddenly the sound of motorcycles pulled up to the bar.

"Alright Natsu this is when the test begins" said Yury with a grin has he sat in his chair.

"Hey! bitch! pour me a glass!" said a fat man with a dirty beard has he came waltzing into the bar like he owns the place. "Sorry but Mika is on break right now" said Zera.

"Then why don't you pour it you stupid idiot!" the man yelled has he got in Zera's face. "I don't work here lard ass" Zera spat back.

"Lard ass am I"? the man said has he glared at Zera. "Yeah you heard me" Zera said not backing down. "Alright boys let's tear this place apart!" the man shouted has he pulled out a bat and began bashing the tables in.

"Stop this right now you idiots!" Zera shouted. "Sure we'll stop if you become my woman" the man said has he caressed Zera's face.

"Shut up!" Natsu yelled has he punched the guy in the face and sent him flying into a pillar.

"You'll pay for that one pinkie the man" said has he got up and tried hitting Natsu who simply stepped back to dodge the blow causing the man to stumble and fall on his face.

"Get em boys!" shouted the man. "YAH!" his gang yelled as they all charged at Natsu.

"F-Fi-Fire Dragons! Roar! Natsu screamed a blast of fire coming out his mouth burning the invaders.

"What the hell!" your magic shouldn't be working here said the man has he and his men ran out.

"He's right Natsu how did you get your magic to work" asked Zera. "I don't know It just did" said Natsu.

"I better tell Anksheram about this" said Mika appearing out of nowhere has she grabbed a phone.

"Wait how'd you get free" asked Yury. "We're gonna need a new door" said Mika with a smile as she sprinkled some pieces of wood onto the bar top.

"Hello hey Anksheram is that you" Mia asked has she talked on the phone.

"Yeah you don't usually call me what's going on over there" asked Anksheram.

"Well Natsu he just use his magic" said Mia. "He what!" shouted Anksheram. "Hello, Anksheram are you still there?" asked Mika hearing nothing but rumbling in the background.

"Natsu! what have you done!" shouted Anksheram has she busted down the door. "It just sort of happened" said Natsu.

"Why now! I had the day off now I gotta go in to do paperwork and figure out why your magic is still active" said Anksheram.

"Well Natsu why don't you go on home here's your paycheck for today" said Mika has she handed him a white envelope.

"Whoa hoo hoo can't wait to see how much I made" said Natsu with excitement only to open it up to find a bill.

"What! I owe three thousand dollars!" Natsu shouted. "That's what happens when you..B. . my bar!" shouted Mia her anger starting to get the better of her.

"I better tell Karen I'm off" said Natsu has he pulled out a small cellular device given to him" by Anna.

"After calling Karen he waited for her to come by like she said she would after a few minutes a blue mobile came driving up to him.

"hey! Natsu get in!" said Anna has she drove with Karen sitting in the passengers seat.

"Hey! Anksheram you coming!" shouted Karen. "No! thanks to someone I have to go into work to fill out some paper work" said Anksheram

"Well good luck" said Anna has Natsu hopped in.

"This isn't the way to the apartment" said Natsu." I bought us a new home" said Anna with a smile has she pulled up to a three story log house located deep in the woods.

"Whoa this is nice" said Natsu. "Tell me Natsu how was it with Layla" asked Anna.

"Her ass is not has nice has Karen's but she wins in the breast department" said Natsu.

"Well me and Karen want to break in this new house" said Anna has she started stripping her clothes and walking towards Natsu.

"But Karen decided to wash up first so we have some time to ourselves" said Anna has she pushed Natsu onto the couch and straddled his lap.

Natsu couldn't believe it he's about go three for three when it comes to heartfillia women.

"You know I'm a little jealous Natsu you banged both Lucy and Layla but you haven't even touched me yet" said Anna has she began to nibble on his ear and reach her hand into his pants.

"Why don't we remedy that" said Natsu has he pulled her into a kiss.

 **LEMON ALERT! LEMON ALERT!**

The two of them kissed until they ran out of air and was forced to break apart. Natsu couldn't help but stare at Anna's glorious body has she straddled him dressed in nothing more than white lingerie that barely covered her breast.

"Do you like what you see" Anna said has she continued to stroke his hardened member. I love your tits Anna Natsu said has he gobbled up a mouthful of tit and began to sensually lick her nipple.

"OH!" Anna moaned has she hurried her speeds. "You know what they say a tit for a tat" said Anna has she began to wiggle Natsu's pants down from his hips.

Binga Ding! in all it's glory stood Natsu's twelve inch cock. "Whoa it's so big" said Anna has she licked from balls to tip in order to taste him.

Anna turned around presenting her pussy to Natsu and enjoying her own view of his manhood. "I'll help you out if you help me out" said Anna with a smile.

"Deal" said Natsu with a smile has he began to indulge in her sweet woman hood. AH Anna moaned before she engulfed his member into her wet orvice. "MMMM Anna moaned sending vibrations around the mans cock.

Natsu pinched and prodded the maidens juicy vagina has her liquids began to excrete from her body.

Anna began to take Natsu's pipe deeper and deeper into her mouth until it hit the back of her throat.

Natsu moaned in appreciative pleasure has he felt her throat muscles contracting around his cock.

"Feed me please" Anna said.

"With Pleasure" said Natsu has he gripped the back of Anna's head and began thrusting into her throat with reckless abandon. Anna gagged on Natsu's penis has her nose pressed against her stomach.

"AYE KARUMBA! Natsu shouted has he came down Anna's throat.

"Come on Natsu baby just ram that babymaker in me" said Anna has she wiggled her ass a bit. You ain't gotta tell me twice said Natsu has he shimmied over to her and got ready to go to pound town.

 **Suddenly the lights went out has smoke filled the room.** "MMMMMMMM came the mumbles of" Natsu has he was gagged and bound.

" What the heck happened to the lights!" shouted Karen has she came in with a flashlight. "Natsu was kidnapped!" shouted Anna "What! was it Layla and her group" asked Karen.

"I don't think so this isn't their usual mo" said Anna. "Let's go asked E'clair she's good at these kind of things" said Anksheram has she popped up out of nowhere.

"The hell you come from" asked Karen. "Work" said Anksheram with a grin.

 **2 hours later...**

Natsu sat blindfolded tied to a chair.

"Where am I who are you people" Natsu asked. "We are your followers" said woman's voice that sounded oddly familiar. "I've heard your voice before" said Natsu. "Why don't you try and guess who I am" the woman said has she licked the back of his neck.

"ummm I'm not sure you sound like one of the girls I met at Tartaros but I can't quite remember her name" said Natsu.

"Come on Guess the woman" said has she rubbed his chest causing him to shudder from her cold touch. "Is it Sayla" asked Natsu. "No this isn't Sayla the woman" said with a hint of jealously in her voice.

"Then I have no idea" said Natsu. "It's me! dammit!" the woman yelled has she pulled the blindfold off. "O hey!" Natsu said. "Don't hey! me you don't remember me at all do you" the woman asked.

"Of course I do you're that bird girl from Tartaros" said Natsu. "My name is Kyouka" the woman said has she straddled Natsu's lap.

"Can I asked why you kidnapped me?" Natsu said. "You just did and I wasn't kidnapping you I was saving you" said Kyouka. "From what?" asked Natsu.

" From having sex with the woman who helped seal your true power in the first place" said Kyouka. "My true power?" Natsu asked confused. "Yes but since your dead now the seal is weakening and your slowly get your flame curse back" said Kyouka.

"So that attack I did at the bar it wasn't my dragon slayer magic but instead it was my Flame Demons Curse" Correct this place only stops magic" said Kyouka.

"So you still have your curses" asked Natsu. "Yep which means I can increase your pleasure has much has I want" said Kyouka.

"What are you going to do to me now" asked Natsu. "Well I'm gonna fuck you" said Kyouka. "Wait what" Natsu asked. "Aw come on we used to do it all the time" said Kyouka with a pout.

"DING Dong!" a sound came from towards the front. "Oh that must be the door bell" said Kyouka has she got up to answer the door when she suddenly stopped have way their. "Wait a minute I don't have a doorbell!" Kyouka shouted has she quickly turned around and saw two women wearing Guy-Fox mask pulling Natsu out the window.

"What the hell just happened!" Kyouka shouted as she ran to her car to give chase.

 **Two hours earlier...**  
"Alright Anksheram you" said Eclair was the woman to go to with this kind of stuff but why asked Anna. "We'll people go missing all the time and she is always the one to find them" said Anksherm.

"He didn't just go missing he was kidnapped" said Karen. "This place isn't that big so he should'n't be to hard to fine" said Anksheram.

"Come on guys let's hurry" said Anna has she ran into Eclairs restaurant the phoenix.

"Hey guys" said Lisanna with a smile. "Hey Lisanna is Eclair around it's an emergency" said Anksheram. "Really what happened" asked Lisanna. "Natsu was kidnapped" said Anna.

"Kidnapped who would do that" asked Lisanna. "Were not sure" said Anna. "Could it have been Layla and her group" asked Lisanna. "No we called around town before we got here apparently Layla and her friends are passed out drunk at the bar" said Karen.

"Well I wanna hear more stories of how Natsu took the other me and made me do unspeakable things" said Lisanna has she began to have perverted thoughts. "Come on Lisanna you gotta stay focus" said Anna.

"O sorry" said Lisanna with a smile here she's in the freezer said Lisanna.

"Oh really thanks the three girls" said has the walked into the freeze. "Hey! Eclair you in here!" asked Anna. "Damn this place is big" said Anksheram. "Uh girls I don't think she's in here" said Karen has she turned towards the door and saw Eclair standing next to Lisanna both with wicked smiles on their faces.

 **"Toodaloo Muthafuckas!"** said Momon has he closed the door on them trapping them inside. "Nothing happens in this town without me knowing about it said Eclair has she and Lisanna got dressed in all black Latex and put on a Guy-Fox masked.

"Come on Lisanna where getting Natsu for ourselves" said Eclair has she and Lisanna hopped on their motorcycles and drove into the night.

"After about an hour or so of driving they found themselves in front of a small home" "Alright here's the plan Momon you go ring the doorbell meanwhile me and Lisanna will grab Natsu and run" said Eclair.

"Okay Eclair I'm sure you know what your doing" said Momon has he flew towards the door. "Wait Momon take this walkie talkie" said Lisanna has she tried to hand him the device.

"Hey Birdbrains I ain't got no thumbs" said Momon. "oh yeah" said Lisanna. "Oh yeah" said Lisanna. "I wonder if the other you is this dumb" said Momon has he flew towards the door.

"Come on Lisanna lets go" said Eclair has he and Lisanna tip-toed around back.

Momon went to ring the door bell but then came across a startling discovery the house had no door bell.

"What the hell!" shouted Momon. "Momon was the hurry!" Eclair whisper shouted. "Once again! the gods! spread the cheeks and ram cock in ass!" shouted Momon to the skies.

"What do you mean" asked Eclair. "I mean! there is no door bell" said Momon. "Then improvise" said Eclair. "Fine fine whatever" said Momon.

"Ding Dong!" shouted Momon.

Inside...  
That's the signal lets go" said Eclair has she popped the window open and crawled in. "Uh who are you?" asked Natsu. "Shhh where breaking you out of here" said Eclair.

"Wait a minute I don't even have a doorbell they heard" Kyouka say.

"Aw crap come on hurry up" said Eclair and she and Lisanna dragged Natsu out the back door.

"HAHAHA we did it! shouted Eclair has she rode her motorcycle down the road, Lisanna and Natsu riding right beside her on Lisanna's bike.

Suddenly a giant Hummer H1 came hurling towards them.

"Aw crap! it's her" said Eclair. "Get back here with my master!" Kyouka shouted has she ran Eclair off the road and onto a dirt path.

"Lisanna! Go! go! go!" shouted Eclair.

"I'm going! said Lisanna has she turned down an alley to Narrow for the hummer to get through.

"Hey Where are you taking me?" asked Natsu. "Taking you to my house so you can ravage me" said Lisanna with a perverted smile on her face.

"I need to apologize to Anna and the others I sorta had to leave without telling them" said Natsu. "Aw crap! their still in the freezer!" Lisanna suddenly remembered. "Should we go help them" asked Natsu.

"Eh they'll be fine it's not like people can actually die here" said Lisanna with a grin has she pulled up to a small apartment.

"You'll stay with me for a few days" said Lisanna with a smile has she pulled him inside. "Alright but on saturday I promised Igneel I'll come have dinner at his house" said Natsu.

"Eclair should be here any minute now" said Lisanna.

"I still think we should at least check on the girls" said Natsu. "Your so sweet worried about them like that but one of them is a goddess so I'm sure they'll be fine" said Lisanna.

 **Meanwhile...**

"HELP! HELP! HELP! someone please where gonna die in here! I didn't even get a turn!" shouted Anksheram. "You should it's great Natsu is a great lover" said Karen.

"Where gonna die and you use your last moments to mock me" shouted Anksheram.

 **Back with Natsu and Lisanna.**

"Now for the next 3 days I want you to show me everything you did with the other me said Lisanna with a smile upon her face.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	4. Chapter 4

Day one- So Natsu tell me about your adventures said Lisanna with a smile upon her face.

"Sure said Natsu has he began to entertain her with tales of all of his adventures. "Wow I wished I could've had adventures like that" said Lisanna.

"I'm sure there are adventures to be had here" said Natsu. "No this is a calm and peaceful town" said Lisanna with a smile.

"It is getting dark said Natsu has he saw the sun fall behind the horizion. "Yes why don't you rest on the couch and I shall fix dinner" said Lisanna. "I can't wait till I can taste your cooking" said Natsu with a smile.

"Eclair usually does the cooking but she has yet to arrive" said Lisanna has she skipped-a-lou to the kitchen. "Well if your cooking is anything like Lisanna Strauss then it should be great" said Natsu with a smile has he followed her to the kitchen

"Maybe I've never cooked before Mira-nee did the cooking before I ended up here and before Eclair came it was Mika and after Eclair showed up she moved in with me and started cooking saying I eat out to much" said Lisanna.

"I'm sure you'll be fine" said Natsu. "Are you sure about that asked" Lisanna. "Yeah I mean you can't be any worse than Karen" said Natsu with a grin.

"We'll you tell me and go back on the couch right now" said Lisanna has she glared at Natsu and shoved him out the kitchen.

"Hey Natsu! you got any request!" asked Lisanna. "Nope cook whatever you feel like cooking" said Natsu.

"Okay! Lisanna said has she grabbed some ingredients and got to cooking.

"Half and Hour later...

Here Natsu I decided on pourage said Lisanna has she placed the steamy hot bowl in front of him along with a cup of tea.

"I can't wait to try it said Natsu has he was just a bout to take abit when suddenly the phone rang. Ringa dinga ringa dinga, Ringa dinga. Now who could be calling at this hour said Lisanna has she picked up the phone.

"Oh hey Eclair you on the way home?" asked Lisanna. "Yeah I am what do you guys want for dinner" asked Eclair.

"Don't worry about dinner I already handled it said Lisanna. "You what!" shouted Eclair in a panic. "What's the matter?" asked Lisanna.

"Nothing just put Natsu on the phone" said Eclair. "Alrighty Natsu Eclair wants to talk to you said. Lisanna has she handed Natsu the phone.

"Hey Eclair did you want to tell me something?" Natsu asked. "Don't eat the food!" shouted Eclair.

"Aw come on it can't be all bad said Natsu has he took a bite...

zzScene changezz

Come on Natsu! wake up! shouted Lisanna has she stood over his hospital bed.

Suddenly shouts and screams came from down the hall.

"Move it! Fatty!" came the familar shout of Anksheram has she pushed a fat man over and ran into Natsu's room.

"What are you doing here Anky" said Lisanna. "I'm here to heal Natsu of course" said Anksheram has a black orb floated in her hand.

"Arise!" shouted Anksheram has she forced the orb into natsu's chest.

"GAH!" Natsu shouted has he shot up.

"Good Morning" Natsu said Anksheram with a smile. "Ugh how long was I out for" said Natsu has he rubbed his eyes. "Eh about a week or so" said Lisanna.

"A week no way I'm a dead man" said Natsu. "We'll where all dead so theirs that" said Anksheram. "Suddenly a arrow shot threw the window embedding it's self into the hard concrete wall.

"Please return to work by tomorrow your friend" Mika. "I wonder what made him pass out anyway" said Anksheram. "Was it something he ate" Lisanna wondered aloud.

" Master your awoke!" shouted Kyouka has she rushed in shoving everyone aside.

"Do you see now what happens when you trust humans you end up getting food poisoning" said Kyouka.

"Where you stupid enough to eat Lisanna's cooking asked Zera has she walked in Mika and Yury" following behind her. "Oh hey guys" said Natsu.

"Hello Natsu I hope you had a good rest" said Mika.

"Aw looks like People beat us here" said Karen and Anna has they walked into the hospital room.

"Excuse me but uh visiting hours are over" said a nurse wearing a mask and a shower cap. "Aw come on lady give us five more minutes" said Layla. "No can do he needs to rest we still need to run some test on his body" said the nurse.

"Can't you do something Ankhseram your the ruler of this realm" said Karen. " I'm just a figure head I can only get involved if it's deemed an incident that can shake the heavens said aAnksheram.

"So what your saying is.? "Yep my hands are tied lets listen to the nice nurse and leave them alone" said Anksheram has she lead them out.

"Aw now that those pesk are gone we can have some fun said the nurse has she took of the surgical mask and the cap her long white hair flying wildy around has she took the cap off.

"Grandeeny is that you" asked Natsu in shock. "Yep now I have you all to myself "said Grandeeny has she stalked towards natsu taking her clothes off. "Natsu could tell by her scent that she was in heat".

"I owe Ankhseram a favor for pretending like she couldn't do anything and going along with it so you better be has good as I heard" said Grandeeny has she straddled Natsus face

"The heat from her loins and the juices dripping from her maiden pussy" made Natsu very a happy Dragon . I'm a Dragon I can take a lot more than those other girls can said Grandeeny has she began to massage Natsu's cock through his jeanslo

"My mating season is here and I just can't let every woman in town have you I need you for myself" said Grandeeny has she started unfasten his pants.

"Skerpow!" Natsu's member flung free smacking her right across the face. "Oh my Natsu your so agressive said Grandeeny has she rubbed her cheek with joy a lustful smile stitched upon her face.

"Grandeeny began to sexually lick Natsu's member has she simutaneously grinded her clit on his face nearly drowning him in her juices. Natsu Slowly licked her cunt from top to bottom causing her shudder with his dick lodged deep in her throat

(Oh yeah I almost forgot to say LEMON!)

"Oh god!" Natsu your so good I can feel your tounge invading my depths oh!. Grandeeny moaned in ectasy has she came all over Natsu's face

Natsu took advantage of the womans orgasm and turnt the tables pinning her beneath him her large breast pressed against his chest.

"Come on big boy show me the beast inside Grandeeny said with a sultry smile. "Has you wish said Natsu has he speared his penis into her awaiting snatch. OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOIE! Grandeeny yelled in bliss has she felt his massive member invade her deepest parts the tip of his cock kissing her womb

"AH Yeah fuck me you animal! fuck me harder!" Grandeeny yelled. Natsu started thrusting faster than a kentucky derby race horse. Grandeeny was a moaning mess her face pressed down againts the bed her supple ass rippling like waves in a hurricane with every pound Natsu placed upon her cheeks.

"I'm almost there Natsu come on Harder, Faster! shouted Grandeeny. Has Natsu's thighs slammed into her cheeks pop bang pow! "I'm Cumming! Grandeeny yelled "Me to!" Natsu shouted has he felt her snatch squeeze him for all he's worth.

The next morning...  
"Ahem Wake up!" shouted Karen. O Hey Karen said Grandeeny with a smile has she rolled off Natsu. "Come on Natsu where going home said Karen has she grabbed Natsu and headed out the hospital.

"Wait I never said he was well enough to go home yet!" shouted Grandeeny. "You just wanna keep him hear so you can keep having sex with him" said Karen. "I'm the doctor and what I say goes" said Grandeeny.

"Uh he's gone" said a nurse with short purple hair. "What!" Grandeeny and Karen shouted at the same time.

AN hour or so later.

Hey! Mika! I'm ready for more work! shouted Natsu has he walked into her bar.

Ah Natsu glad you can join us" said Mika with a smile upon her face. a Smile that Natsu knew meant death.

"Uh is something the matter Mika-san" Natsu asked has he backed away and headed for the door.

"I thought you dead never would I have expected you to come back here especially after missing the last two days" said Mika has she walked towards Natsu. "I I was in the hospital" said Natsu quickly defending his actions. "That's a fine excuse for the second day but what about the first" said Mika. "Well uh you see what happened was" "I'm listening" said Mika

Natsu started to explain all about how he got kidnapped a bunch of times and how he ended up in the hospital in the first place.  
"I can't believe you actually ate Lisanna's cooking everyone around here knows to never eat her cooking" said Mika with a grin.

"Well the Lisanna from earthland her cooking was fantastic and she's just has nice has the Lisanna I knew so I figured maybe her cooking would be good aswell" said Natsu.

"Yes but your forgetting the Lisanna here is something your Lisanna is not" said Mika. "What's that" asked Natsu. "A huge pervert" said Mika with a grin.

"I guess I better call Karen and tell her I'll be home late tonight" said Natsu has he pulled out a phone. Suddenly the phone started ringing.

"Uh hey Karen I was just about to call you" said Natsu. "Natsu! come home quick it's armaggedon Anna and Layla are about to duke it out hurry!" Karen shouted.

"What's wrong" asked Mika. "Well Layla and Anna are about to fight Karen wants me to go break it up" said Natsu.

"You won't be going anywhere" said Mika with a grin as she grabbed a wooden sword and headed out the door. "I'll be back in an hour! Zera your in charge!" shouted Mika has she headed off

"What! but she doesn't even really work here!" shouted Yury. "Oh Natsu your alive I thought for sure you'd be dead after eating Lisanna's cooking I've already hired your replacement but since your alive she can be your partner" said Yury.

"Who?" "Hello Mister Natsu" said the voice of a pink haired Kimono wearing woman with a sword at her hip. "How do you know my name? asked Natsu. "Wait you don't remember me" Ikaruga

"I'm sure it'll come to me" said Natsu with a grin.

Meanwhile...  
"This is why I told you to keep away from Natsu but you didn't listen" said Layla has she swung towards Anna. Your four hundred years to early to challenge me little girl shouted Anna has she dodged the blow and kicked Layla away.

Suddenly everything stopped has the sound of footsteps came walking towards them.

"Aw crap! it's Mika!" shouted with witnessess has they all ran in a hundred different directions.

"Dammit I was about to make a killing" said Ankhseram to herself has she tried to get the hell out of there. "Going somewhere Ankhseram-san" said Mika.

"Uh I was just gonna report these two" said Ankhseram. "Is that the truth" asked Mika. "Y-Yes!" shouted Ankhseram. "You surely have the power to stop them before they begin so why didn't you".asked Mika

"Wait I'm confused exactly whose in charge here" asked Karen. "Well Ankhseram is supposed to be but she doesn't take her job serious unless it's something dangerous so Mika does the job she is supposed to be doing" said Ur explaining everything.

" Be sure not to fight anymore and Anksheram I'll be sure to report to your bosses that you've have neglected your duties has the Guardian Goddess of this realm" said Mika. "Aw come on Mika I'll do anything just don't tell them" shouted Anksheram.

"Alright then for the next month you'll work for me and you! Karen! Eclair is the best cook in town so go ask her to teach you how to cook!" shouted Mika.

"Yes! Karen shouted not wanting to get on Mika's" bad side.

Back at the bar.  
I'm back Dragneel! and this time I bought some friends!" shouted the man that Natsu sent away on his first day. "Suddenly a silent slash could be heard has Ikaruga placed her sword back into her seath.

"GAH!" all the invaders yelled has they fell unconsious.

"Natsu if you ever have time please so me around" said Ikaruga with a smile. "Well I'm visiting Igneel tomorrow so how about sunday" asked Natsu.

"That sounds nice" said Ikaruga.


	5. Chapter 5

Natsu was currently walking with Anna, Karen and Anksheram over to igneels house after working for fourteen hours yesterday he was glad for the day off. "Hey Anksheram about what we talked about" said Natsu.

"Well most people are here becasue they have unfinshed business back on earth something they wanted to do but never got the chance" said Anksheram. "What do you two girls regret in life" Natsu asked Karen and Anna.

"The way I treated Aries of course if I could I'd apologize a thousand times" said Karen. "Well I regretted not ever knowing what happened to you, Sting, Rouge, Gajeel and Little Wendy" said Anna.

"Wait Regretted has in past tense" asked Anksheram. "Well now that I met Natsu I know they are alright" said Anna with a smile. "Then what the hell are you still doing here" asked Anksheram.

"Because your to stupid and lazy to watch over this realm by yourself which is why me and Mika have to help you on occasion" said Anna. "Aw whatever" said Anksheram.

The four of them came upon a mansion on the hill a giant golden gate with two Dragon Statues in front of them.

"Looks like this is the place" said Natsu has he rang the bell on the gate.

Ding Dong!

"What the fuck you want!" came a grumpy voice from a speaker. "I told! you Natsu was coming today" said igneel's voice in the background. "Fine whatever just come in I'm Metalicana by the way said the grumpy voice has the gates opened up.

"The four of them walked into the massive home and Natsu was immediately floored by Grandeeny who tackled him into a hug. "Natsu-san! you came!" shouted Grandeeney.

"Hey Grandeeny I hope you didn't forget my favor I'm here to collect" said Anksheram. "Fine here" said Grandeeny has she handed Anksheram a tape. "What is that" asked Anna.

"Oh just a movie I planned on watching tonight would you girls like to join me" asked Anksheram with a smile. "Sure" said Anna. "Not like I have anything better to do" said Karen.

"Aw Natsu I'm glad you can make it" said Igneel has he came to greet them wearing a red suit his crimson hair combed slightly. "Hello again" Natsu said a man with short black hair. "You must be Skiadrum" said Natsu.

"Yes it's very nice to meet you" said skiadrum. "How was sting doing last you saw of him?" asked Weisslogia. "Well the last I saw of him we where fighting Acnologia I don't know what happened after I was you know killed" said Natsu.

"Ha! if this brat dead that makes Gajeel the strongest dragon slayer" said a man with long shaggy black hair. "What about Laxus" asked Natsu. "That knock-off isn't a real dragon slayer" said Metalicana.

"Please make yourselves at home dinner shall be ready soon" said Grandeeny.

"Yo Natsu ma boy how ya been" said a man with bright orange hair kicked back in shorts and T-shirt. "Is that you uncle?" Natsu asked. "Yeah it's me now come on over here and give uncle Atlas a hug the man" said with a hearty laugh.

"Ugh I still can't stand humans" said a fat-man with jade green hair and eyes wearing no shirt and sweet pants that where way to small. "He came out face covered in grease a turkey leg clasped firmly in his" hand.

"What's going on" said a woman with long silver hair, long legs, Soft big succulent round breast narrow waist and round hips her blue eyes reflecting the light in the house wearing a maids outfit with a pink bow in her head.

"Hey Glare you finally came out of your room uh" said Grandeeny. "Yes oh Natsu can you please come with me to my room I want to apologize for my actions" said Glare has she bowed to him.

"Yea sure" said Natsu has he followed her upstairs. "Well they'll probably be up their for awhile anyone up for a game of twister" said Grandeeny has she bought out the game.

 **Upstairs...**  
Natsu was in awe of the woman's room it was filled with stuffed rabbits ranging from all sizes from the size of a key chain to big enough to be used has a bed it. "Whoa what's this" asked Natsu has he saw a technical device with speakers and a screen. "It's called a computer it's really neat" said Glare.

"Yeah it's awesome there's this website called Ustube it has every possible video" said Glare with a smile. "Really that sounds awesome" said Natsu. "Here let me show you a video" said Glare has she clicked on a random video with a picture of a dog walking through a maze.

"Give it a minute" said Glare has the buffering wheel showed up on a black blank screen.

"O here it comes" said Glare has the video finally loaded up.

"We're no Strangers to love! you know the rules! and so do I!" came the singing voice of a red head on the video.

"Dammit! I got Rick fucking Rolled!" shouted Glare in a huff.

"Well anyway" Natsu about that apology said Glare has she turned on him and pushed him onto the bed and yanked his pants down.

LEMON! LEMON! LEMON!

"What the hell?" Natsu asked has she ripped his undies off his" cock springing out.

"Whoa looks like Grandeeny was right you are massive" said Glare with a smile has she licked his member and swirled her tounge around the tip and fondoling his family jewels giving them a firm squeeze.

AH!" Natsu moaned at her ministrations.

"I bet you've never had a blowjob like this before" said Glare has she unbuttoned her shirt her massive Double G Melons Popping out Nipples hard enough to cut diamonds.

Glare wrapped her cannons balls around Natsu's cannon and began to rub them along his cock whilst Sucking and licking the tip.

AH Damn Glare your skills rival Karen's said Natsu has he gripped the sheets, closed his eyes and clenched his teeth.

"You like my big tits wrapped around your cock don't ya Glare said with a smile has she began sucking his cock like a vacuum.

"GAH YAH HOOEY! Natsu shouted has he came deep into her throat.

"BOOM!" came the sound of an explosion from downstairs.

"The hell was that?" asked Glare has she pulled his cock out of her mouth with a pop.

"Wanna go see" asked Natsu. "No it's fine besides I'm not done apologizing yet said Glare has she knocked everything off her Dresser and bent over swaying her ass in Natsu's face.

"While I accept your apology I believe a punishment is in order" said Natsu has he lit his hand aflame. "What how are you able to use magic" asked Glare. It's not magic it's a curse said Natsu has he rubbed her round rump in a circular motion.

Smack! AH! Glare moaned Natsu watched in morbid satisfaction has her ass rippled.

Smack!, "Yes! I've been a bad girl! punish me! punish me!" shouted Glare.

Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack!. Again and again and again Natsu spanked Glares round ass leaving it has red has a cherry.

"Please Natsu please! I'm begging you please said Glare has juices leaked from her vagina dripping all over the carpet.

"What I couldn't quite hear you" said Natsu has he spanked her again.

"AH!" Shouted Glare.

"What do you want?" asked Natsu. "I want! you to stick your monster cock! in me already!" shouted Glare

"AHHHSHHit! Glare screamed has Natsu rammed his fishing rod into her pond and began to fish showing absolutely no mercy.

" Oh god! shouted Glare has she moaned in ectesy.

"You like that don't you uh don't you! shouted Natsu has he yanked her against his chest by her hair and pulled her into a heated kiss while still ramming his cock into her maidenhood.

"No i don't like it... I LOVE! IT! I LOVE YOUR MIGHTY COCK! PLUNGING INTO MY DEPTHS! shouted Glare.

"YES!" Natsu moaned has he came deep into her Pussy before pulling her.

Let's go see what that noise was said Natsu has he started getting dressed.

LEMON END! LEMON END!

Bablabalbbabala mumbled Glare has she was on the ground ass in the air Semen dripping from her abused pussy.

"Oh uh well guess I'll go see myself goodbye" Glare said Natsu has he left the room and closed the door.

"Hey what was that noise" Natsu asked has he walked down the stairs. "Igneel blow up the kitchen we where just about to come get you two where all going over to the Phoenix for dinner" said Grandeeny.

"Hey where's Glare" asked Karen. "I don't think she's coming down for a while said Natsu.

Half an hour later.

The Group all walked to the Phoenix. "Oh hey!" Natsu said Momon with a smile "I'll take you to your table" said Momon. "Thank's Momon" said Natsu has he followed the bird.

"Alright what will you like to eat" asked Momon has he bought out a notepad.

"Flaming chicken!" Natsu and Igneel shouted at the same time. "BWAHAHAHAHA that's my boy!" Igneel laughed.

"I'll have the steak" said Grandeeny

"Just give me a plate full of Mozzarella sticks" said Karen.

"I'll take the usual" said Ankersham

"Hey Anksheram theirs something I wanted to talk to you about" said Natsu.

"If your gonna ask me about moving on don't bother most people hear don't wanna move on cause their afraid of what their destination might be said Anksheram.

"Suddenly a black feather flew into the restaurant and landed in front of" Anksheram.

"Aw hell" said Anksheram with a sigh has she ripped up the feather.

"What's wrong" asked Anna.

"One of my bosses is coming for an inspection if I pass I get an invite to the party on mount olympus next month and if I fail then I won't be able to set a single hair on mount olympus I'll be banished for 500 years" said Anksheram.

"Don't worry Anksheram we'll help you" said Grandeeny.

"Thanks" said Anksheram with a smile.

"Natsu! is that you! shouted Lisanna has she stood on stage wearing a blue backless dress that was cut up to her thighs and a pair of blue heels.

"Come on Natsu! lets sing a song together!" shouted Lisanna. Natsu decided aw what the hell sounds like fun and ran to join her on the stage

"What song should we sing" Natsu asked Lisanna. "We need to find a duet" said Lisanna. "How about this one" asked Natsu has he showed her a song. "Perfect!" shouted Lisanna with a smile.

" Alright! I'm Lisanna Rinehart! and this is my friend Natsu Dragneel! and we'll be singing never forget you by!" Zara larsson and MNEK shouted Lisanna. "So Rinehart is your last name?" Natsu asked curiously. "Yep now lets get started already" said Lisanna.

"Three two one! begin!" shouted Eclair.

 **(Lisannas Verse)**  
 **"I used to be so happy but without you here I feel so low!"**  
 **"I watched you has you left but I can never seem to let you go!"**  
 **"Cause once upon a time you where my everything it's clear to see time hasn't change a thing!"**  
 **"It's buried deep inside me but I fell it's something you should know!"**

 **(Lisanna Chrous) "I'll never forget you, you'll always be by my side from the day that I met you I knew that I'd love you till the day I die!"**  
 **"And I will never want much more and in my heart I will always be sure I will never forget you and you'll always be by my side!"**  
 **"TILL THE DAY I DIE!"**

 **Beat beat beat beat beat beat beat.**

 **(Natsu's Verse)**  
 **"Funny how we end up here but everything seems so right!"**  
 **" I wonder what would happen if we went back and put up a fight!"**  
 **"Cause once upon a time you where my everything it's clear to see time hasn't change a thing!" "So thoughtful whispers do you think you'll ever take you off my mind!**

 **(Lisanna Chrous) "I'll never forget you!, You'll always be by my side from the day that I met you I knew that I'd love you till the day I die!"**  
 **"And I will never want much more and in my heart I will always be sure! I will never forget you and You'll always be by my side!"**  
 **"Till The DAY I DIE!"**

 **(Lisanna+ Natsu)**  
 **"Feeling it loving it everything that we do!" "And all Along I knew I had something special with you!"**  
 **"But sometimes you just gotta know that these things fall thorough"**  
 **"But I'm still tired and I can't hide my connection with you!"**  
 **(Repeat)**

 **(Both Chrous)**  
 **I'll Never forget you!. You'll always be by my side from the day that I met you I knew that I'd love you till the day I die!"**  
 **"And I will never want much more and in my heart I will always be sure! I will never forget you and You'll always be by my side!"**

 **TILL THE DAY I DIE!(X6) Natsu singing, Lisanna Harmonizing!"**

 **(Lisanna + Natsu Ending)**  
 **I'll never forget you!**  
 **"Till the Day! I DIE!"**

WAHOOO! shouted the audience has Natsu and Lisanna got a standing ovation suddenly a trap door slid open and Natsu and Lisanna fell through.  
"YAWEHOOEY!" Shouted LIsanna has she slid down the slide "I thought this wasn't hell!" shouted Natsu has he tried not to upchuck. "It's not! It's fun! said Lisanna has the two of them landed on a mattress hidden deep under the bowels of the restraunt.

"Now that we finally got you to ourselfs what do you say to a little fun" said Eclair has she unbuttoned her top and pulled off her shirt.

" IM ALL FIRED UP!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Imma warn ya now this chapter is basically pure unadulterated, xxx, lock the door and grab the lotion, smut**

Where are we asked Natsu has he looked around the dimly lighted room Lisanna was on top of him straddling his lap whilst Eclair sexually walked towards him while stripping her clothes.

"Where in the old tunnels this a long time ago their was a great war that left this place destroyed and they built the new city atop the ashes and rubble of the old" said Eclair. "Really how'd you figure that" asked Natsu. "It's called reading" said Eclair with a small giggle.

"Enough with the questions it's time we get what we worked for said Lisanna has she bent over and captured Natsu's lips with her own. "The two of them made out heavily ignoring the world around them something one busty restaurant owner didn't quite like

"Ahem! are you two forgetting someone said Eclair has she climbed on the bed and got behind Lisanna pulling her pants down revealing a lacey white thong.

"What have I told you about getting greedy said Eclair has she pulled Lisanna's thong up on her fat pussy lips.

Lisanna moaned in ecstasy has she wiggled her butt. "I'm sorry mam I just couldn't help myself" said Lisanna has she panted.

"No worries I forgive you" said Eclair now why don't we share she said has she stripped down to her Black lacey undergarments and began to kiss Natsu up n down his body.

Lisanna grinded her ass on Natsu's crotch area and slowly licked his neck.

"Is that a roll of quarters or are you just happy to see me" Lisanna said with a smile. "Both Natsu" said has he dug into his pocket and took out a roll of quarters.

"Lets get started shall we said Eclair has she pulled Natsu's pants and Breifs off his 12 inch donger came flying out.

Eclair began to take him into her mouth going deeper and deeper drool running down the veins of his cock has Lisanna tickled his balls.

"AHHH!" Natsu moaned. "Come on Natsy show Eclair who's boss" said Lisanna. "With Pleasure" said Natsu has he stood up his cock still miles deep in Eclairs throat.

"Natsu than leaned Eclair against the bed her head facing towards the ceiling has Natsu loomed over her before plunging all twelve inches down her throat causing her to gag.

"Yeah! Natsu moaned has he fucked Eclairs mouth like a pocket pussy. GAH! GAH! GAH! Eclair gagged on his cock has it invaded the depths of her throat.

"You take the northpole I got the south" said Lisanna has she spread Eclairs legs and began to sexually lick her clit whilst thrusting three fingers into her soaked vagina.

"MMM! Eclair moaned has Lisanna aggrsively bit her clit and pumped her fingers into her sex. The Vibrations sent Natsu over the edged has he came deep into Eclairs contracting throat filling up her stomach like a pulling out.

"Come on Natsu show me what you got said Lisanna has she bent over the bed and wiggled her ass.

"So you command so it shall be! said Natsu has he grabbed her by her hair and ramrod his cock into her depths.  
AH! LIsanna moaned.

"Natsu ran through her like a train through a tunnel has he jackhammered away Eclair crawled beneath them and began to lick Natsu's cock each time it came back out. "Ah! Lisanna moaned has she looked down to see Eclairs cum still dripping from her soaked pussy.

"I was getting hungry Lisanna said with a giggle has she took a lick" Eclair shivered at the feeling of Lisanna's long wet tounge entering her depths.

"MMM you taste so good Eclair" said Lisanna before diving back in.

"You said you wanted me to do to you what I did to earthland Lisanna right?" Natsu asked Lissana has he pulled her againts his chest. " Yeah please I wanna be treated like a junkyard dog" said Lisanna with eyes full of hope and love.

"Alright said Natsu has he grabbed Lisanna by the top of her head and slammed her face deep into Eclair crotch and then without warning he slammed his cock into her Arse.

"SOn of a! !* ! your cock is tearing my! $$ in Two!" shouted Lisanna .

Lisannas tight arsehole squeezed Natsu's cock like a Python squeezes it's dinner. AW Natsu moaned has he bit his finger to stop from cumming right away.

"YES! YES! YES! Lisanna moaned has Natsu pounded away at her ass until it was red and raw.

"Your my bitch! now you got that!" Natsu shouted has he slammed his cock further into her.

"Yea" Lisanna said in barely a whisper.

SPAKA!

"I can't here you! who's bitch are you! Natsu shouted. has he spanked her ass leaving a red hand print '  
"I am Natsu Dragneel's! Bitch!" shouted Lisanna a little louder SPAKA! SPAKA! Louder! shouted Natsu has he spanked her ass again causing it to vibrate around his cock.  
" I Am NATSU DRAGNEEL'S! BITCH!" SHOUTED LISANNA.

Good job! now where do you want it Natsu asked has he grabbed her by her hips and started thrusting in a steady pace.

"Please I wanna fell your essence inside of me" said Lisanna.

"Alright said Natsu has he pulled out of her Abused ass and slammed into her pussy and unleashed the contents of his balls.

"I need to rest said Lisanna has she fainted cum and blood dripping from her abused flower pot

"My turn" said Eclair has she made a come here motion with her finger.

Natsu was pulled over there like a nail to a magnet.

"AW! Eclair moaned has Natsu inserted all 12 inches into her in one swell swoop "Are you gonna kiss me! or not!" Eclair whispered into his ear.

Natsu slammed Eclair against the wall and begun to bounce her on his cock up against it.

OH GOD! shouted Eclair has she bounced up n down on Natsu's member and begun scratching at his back.

"AW! your so tight! shouted Natsu has he suckled her nipple while continuing the wall fuck.

"AWWWWWWW! Eclair shouted has she felt something tear into her asshole she looked down to see a recovered Lisanna shoving a 20 inch monster dildo into her ass.

 **2 hours later.**

What the hell are they doing down their Anksheram asked has she looked into the hole I don't know but I doubt Natsu's coming home tonight said Anna

"Sounds like their just about finish" said Karen.

"


	7. Chapter 7

"That was great" said Lisanna has she laid on Natsu's left head resting on his chest. "It really was" said Eclair. "Yeah I could stay here forever" said Natsu.

Do Do do doo dod do do do ... Do do do dododo dodo doo. "Oh it's the phone Karen bought for me I wonder who's calling?" asked Natsu.

"Hello Natsu Dragneel here" said Natsu has he answered the phone.

"Don't you Dragneel here ,me! ya slimey bastard get your butt over here and get to work!" came the angry voice of Mika on the other side of the line. "Sorry Mika but I lost track of time" said Natsu. " "I'm gonna lose track of my foot up your ass if your not here in the next thirty minutes" shouted Mika.

"I'll be there asap" said Natsu. "Dammit! Ikaruga stop cutting the tables! that's coming out of your paycheck!" shouted Mika. "Bye Mika" said Natsu has he hanged up the phone.

"Sorry girls I gotta get to work" said Natsu has his stomach started growling. "I never did get to eat anything" said Natsu. "Don't worry I packed you a lunch this morning" said Eclair has she handed Natsu a lunchbox.

"And I made your breakfast" said Lisanna has she too tried giving him a lunch box. "I'm not really feeling breakfast this morning" said Natsu. "But I worked really hard on it" said Lisanna with a pout.

"But I don't wanna die" Natsu said returning said pout. "Don't worry I helped her and besides incase you forgot your already dead" said Eclair. "Well if Eclair helped then I guess it'll be okay" said Natsu.

"I hope Igneel and the others can forgive me for ditching them even if it was out of my control said Natsu has he walked towards a door that" said exit.

"Let's do it again! sometime!" Shouted Lisanna with a bright smile.

 **Later at Mika's bar.**

"Well look who decided to show up" said Zera has she glared at Natsu. "Sorry I didn't get to sleep at home and I didn't wake up on time" said Natsu. MMM what would make a good punishment said Mika has she walked out a smile plastered upon her face.

"You could just turn the other cheek and let me get to work" said Natsu. "No no that just won't work" said Mika.

"You could let me have him" said Cornelia from her seat at the bar.

"And you can pay the tab you're running up for the past twelve years years" said Mika.

"Sorry kid looks like you're on your own" said Cornelia.

"Ma'm I caught these neanderthals trying to break in through the back" said Ikaruga has she threw three masked men onto the floor.

I see said Mika has she unmasked them each of the men had a flaming skull on their neck.

"Everyone get out immediately!" shouted Mika. Your to late! shouted on of the men has his body began to glow.

Go now! Mika shouted but she was to late has the explosion rocked the building. GULP! GULP! GULP! GULP! Natsu said has he began slurping it down.

"What our reports" said he had no access to his magic said one of them has he watched in horror has Natsu slurped the fire down.

"This isn't magic it's a curse" said Natsu with a burp. Now Fire Demons Demolition! shouted Natsu has he sent a ball of fire towards the three and blasted them away.

"What was that mark" asked Zera. "It was Hades the lord of the underworld I don't know what he is after here all I know is that we can't let him have it" said Mika.

"I will patrol the grounds there may be others said Yury" has he started to walk away.

"Come on Natsu I need to see you in the back" said Mika. "Alright" said Natsu has he followed her to the back of the bar.

"Wait out out here for a minute I'll call you when I'm ready" said Mika. "Uh okay" said Natsu. "It'll just take a minute" said Mika has she slipped into her office.

"Hey Natsu what you doing back here" asked Ikaruga. "Oh Mika asked me to come to her office she told me to wait here for a minute" said Natsu.

"Soooo you got in trouble" Ikaruga said in a sing song voice. "Hahha guess so hey Ikaruga have you ever thought about what's keeping you here" asked Natsu. "Of course I'm waiting for Mrs Erza to show up here so I can challenge her to a rematch" said Ikaruga.

"But what if she goes straight up and doesn't stop in this realm" asked Natsu. "What!? That can happen" Ikaruga asked shocked. Yeah you didn't know that asked Natsu.

"Well sorry they didn't exactly give me pamphlet" said Ikuraga. "HAHAH guess not" said Natsu.

"Alright Natsu! come in" said Mika. "See ya later Ikaruga said Natsu has he walked into the office and came into a wontasticful view sitting on her desk legs crossed dress in nothing but pink panties and a bra" was Mika.

"I know what you did last night Natsu and I think I should take my turn" said Mika. "Shouldn't I get to work" asked Natsu. Of course you should now come clean my pipes said Mika with a smile has she uncrossed her legs.

"I'd would've thought your vibrator would of satisfied you" said Natsu with a smile. "So you noticed I had a vibrator in this whole time" asked Mika. "Haahha I may not have my dragon slaying magic but I still have my dragon senses" said Natsu.

"Can't get anything past you can I" asked Mika. "Hahah guess not" said Natsu. Now lets get to work said Mika has she grabbed Natsu by his scarf and pulled her towards him.

 **Meanwhile with Karen and friends.**

"Karen, Anksheram and Anna where all sitting in there home watching a movie it wasn't just any ol movie they where watching a live stream of Natsu and Mika in her office.

"Whoa! what's this" asked Anna shocked. "It's my little secret I put a camera in Mika's office a while ago" said Karen with a sly smile.

"They watched has Natsu and Mika talked before Mika suddenly pulled him into a kiss and wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Hey! he's using a different technique than he did when we made love" said Karen. "He was a lot rougher with me" said Anna.

"No fair he still hasn't even attempted to pound my tight little ass yet" said Anksheram with a pout.

"It doesn't work that way you have to go to him" said Karen with a smile. "Ugh sounds so difficult" said Anksheram.

"Look! girls he's freeing the monster!" Anna shouted with glee.

"HOLY GUACAMOLE! THAT'S HUGE!" shouted Anksheram has she saw Natsu's member that stood at 7 inches and was kinda droopy.

"Wait till she gets him happy" said Karen has she slipped of her pajama bottoms and took of her bra and was in nothing but her yellow panties.

"Well we can't let Karen have all the fun right said Anna has she two stripped down to her undergarments which was a pair of pink panties with white butter flies on them.

"Aw that's cute" said Anksheram has she two stripped down to her undergarments she wore something a bit more daring then her friends she wore a silk red thong

 **LEMON STARTS NOW!**

The three girls watched has Mika got down on her knees kissed the tip of Natsu's cock and fondle his balls.

"Damn I wish that was me right now" said Karen has she began twisting her nipple while rotating her clit in a circular motion.

I know what you mean said Anna has she put two fingers deep into her snatch and began working on herself.

"Look! look! she's deepthroating him now" said Ankhseram has she pointed to the screen and sure enough Mika was currently taking his entire length down her throat.

"Turn the volume up I can't hear anything" said Anna haaa she moaned has Karen suddenly clamped a mouth around her left nipple. ah! Anna moaned has Karen sucked her succulent titty.

"Oh god Aki!" Anna moaned has Ankhseram suddenly took hold of her other breast and began sucking on it.

"Oh god! Anna moaned has they began to Vigorously rub her Vagina.

"The three ladies looked at the video and saw Natsu sitting on top of Mika's desk.

"AW shit! your so big! they heard Mika say has she impaled herself on his staff and began to bounce up n down on his cock.

"Oh Fuck! you're definitely getting a raise after this!" shouted Mika has she bounced harder and harder.

They then watched has Natsu picked her up and slammed her against the wall he began to fuck her he squeezed her tit and bought her into a kiss.

"Aw fuck! your cum is so hot!" shouted Mika has she felt Natsu fill her up.

"AW! shit! I'm cumming!" shouted Anna has she panted out of breath.

"Should we warn" Anksheram about Hades they heard Natsu say.

"Wait Hades what does she have to do with anything asked Ankhseram before being pulled in for a kiss by karen who slurpped up some of Anna's cum that was sitting in her mouth.

"Don't worry about it right now" said Karen has she pulled away. "I guess your right" said Ankhseram has she dugged under the couch and suddenly pullled out two sided strap on.

"lets party girls" said Ankhseram has she put the strap-on on and began to insert it into Karen's vagina who was sitting on the coach spread eagle style.

GAh! Karen moaned has Ankhseram inserted the plastic model of Natsu's cock into her vagina. Aw! Karen moaned has Ankhseram pistoned into her

At the same time Natsu now had Mika bent over breast pressed firmly against her desk.

"MMMM! your cock is ripping my ass hole in two!" shouted Mika has she gripped her desk so hard the wood started to shatter she closed her eyes and gritted her teeth.

"Aw Fuck!" Mika moaned has Natsu grabbed her hair and yanked her head back and fucked her raw he squeezed her tit and ramming his cock deep into her ass before letting loose a stream of cum.

"Whilst Watching Natsu cum deep into Mika's ass Anna had a idea has she suddenly left the room. "Where the heck did Anna go asked Ankhseram has she fondled Karen's breast and played with her pert nipples.

"AH!" Ankhseram suddenly yelled has Anna came back in and started to rub a monster dildo over her ass.. MMM! Ankhseram moaned has Anna prodded her ass with the dildo.

"That's not the best part" said Anna has she flipped a switch. BZZZ BZZZ the dildo said has it started to vibrate it's self. AHH! Ankhseram moaned has the vibrating dildo of death was slowly shoved into her ass"

MMM! Ankhseram moaned. LEMON OVER!

Meanwhile with Natsu..

Phew that was great" said Natsu with a smile. "It was said Mika has she slid her clothes back on. "Natsu I have a job for you to do in the back of the store" said Mika.

"Alright what is it" Natsu asked. "I need you to fix my pipes" said Mika with a smile. I'm right on it! Natsu shouted jumping for joy.

Few minutes later.  
She meant actual pipes said Natsu has he used his flame to wield a pipe back together.

Natsu suddenly felt a feint fire coming behind him.

"Hello you must be the dragneel boy" said a feminine voice behind him. "Natsu turned around and came face to face with a beautiful woman she had long white hair that suddenly ignited with blue flames. She wore a White dress that hugged her frame.

"Hello my name is" Hades the woman said with a smile. "I'm Natsu, Natsu" said introducing himself.

"I know who you are said Hades has she surrounded them both with a blue flame.

"Hey! Natsu! what are you doing back here asked Zera has she came out right on time to see Natsu and Hades disappear in a puff of blue flame followed by some white smoke.

"Is he out here" asked Mika has she came out. "He literally just disappeared" said Zera.

"THAT BASTARD!" shouted Mika has she punched the wall punching a hole through solid break.

Zera Gulped in fear has she tip toed the hell out of there..


	8. Chapter 8

"Ugh where am I" Natsu asked has he awoke with a groan. Good morning I'm glad you've finally awoken said Hades has she walked in to the bed room wearing nothing but a green bath robe with a golden H imprinted over the breast.

"Can you tell me where I am" asked Natsu. "Why your in hell" said Hades. "But I thought I had to be in limbo cause they didn't know where to put me" said Natsu.

"I'm the Goddess of Hell I can do whatever I want" said Hades has she rubbed his cheek.

"But of course I have to be quick before my sisters Zeus and Poseidon figure out what I'm up to" said Hades with a smile has she licked Natsu's nose. But first go take a shower you reek said Hades has she shoved washing supplies into his hand and shoved him into the bathroom.

Natsu scrubbed rinsed and repeated on multiple occasions. Natsu attempted to get out but he was pushed back in has Hades climbed in with him Naked has a hairless cat. "No, no no I cannot allow this you can't be missing spots" said Hades with a smile has she pushed him against the shower tile.

"Really where" Natsu asked now most people would be blushing like a puppy but after Natsu's sexually adventures in limbo this was nothing.

"Right... HERE!" shouted Hades has she grabbed his balls with a powerful grip.

"Ah damn your strong said Natsu has he started to sweat scared that the woman before him will tear off his balls. Of course I am we are in my domain said Hades has she pushed kissed Natsu deeply.

"Now we will fuck until those limboers decided to come here said Hades with a smile has she nipped his ear. and turned the shower on high.

"She then kissed down his chest and stomach until she was face to face with Natsu's baby maker.

"Hades fondled his balls whilst taking his member into her mouth and began to slurp on his cock.

 **Meanwhile with Ankhseram**

"What! do you mean! Zeus isn't in right now! where the hell is she!" shouted Anksheram. "Well how should I know!" shouted a man with short white hair wearing a white suit.

"Look here Hermes this is a matter of life and death" said Anksheram. "Whose if I may ask" said Hermes. "Yours if you don't get the hell out of my" way! shouted Anksheram.

"Wow look at that looks like Zeus just got in" said Hermes with sweat dripping down his face. "Good" said Anksheram has she stepped into a golden door.

"Hey! Zeus you awake!" shouted Anksheram. "Ugh why'd Hermes let you in" said Zeus with a dejected look. "Look I know you don't like me I don't like you either but someone I like even less than you has kidnapped a friend of mine" said Anksheram.

"Slow down Anky, let me get my coffee" said Zeus has she walked to the kitchen with a sway of her hips. "Flipping her long golden blonde hair out of her face.

"Can you tell me who has your friend!?" asked Zeus "It's Hades if it was anyone else I wouldn't be here but we both know that I'm not strong enough to beat Hades" said Anksheram.

"From what I understand you don't need to beat Hades just get what you want right out from under her nose" said Zeus

"You know Hades keeps her castle under 23 hour surveillance" said Anksheram. "I can't help you sorry Anksheram" said Zeus.

"Why? if I may ask" said Anksheram has she glared at Zeus. "If the heavens where to get involved in the affairs of Hades and her followers it could start a war said Zeus has she took a sip of coffee

"So you can't do a thing I should've known a pencil pusher like you would be a stickler" said Anksheram has she marched towards the door.

"You never where the patient one" said Zeus has she grabbed some red balls. I'm Giving you five Red Balls choose carefully who you want to bring with you to the underworld. "These Balls will temporarily give them their magic back but it will only work for 3 hours so I suggest you use it wisely" said Zeus with smile.

"Thanks Zeus you're the best" said Anksheram has she tried to grab the balls of power. Eh eh eh not so fast if I'm gonna help you with this I want something in return said Zeus.

"Wha-What?" asked Anksheram has she fell on her face. "I want to meet this boy your so desperate to save" said Zeus. "What do you mean I never said it was a guy" said Anksheram.

"Oh don't play dumb Anky we all know what you and those girls have been doing with Natsu-san oh and if you don't hurry and get him back he may be trapped in hell forever seeing has he's a demon and all" said Zeus.

"Wait you guys pay attention to what goes on in limbo" asked Anksheram. "We don't discuss politics at the limbo meetings" said Zeus with a sultry smile.

"Surely Hades is way pass second base and is running towards home" said Zeus.

"Fine you have a deal" said Anksheram has she shook Zeus hand and took the balls and ran out.

 **Meanwhile with Karen and the others.**  
"What's taking Anksheram so long" asked Karen has she sat in the bar. "This is my fault I'm the boss around this place I should've kept a better eye on my employees said Mika.

"Don't Worry Mika it's not your fault no one blames you" said Zera. "We just have to wait for Anksheram she said she'd handle it" said Anna.

"Guys we need to gather a team to go save" Natsu said Anksheram has she walked into the bar. "Could Zeus not help you" asked Layla. "She said if the heavens got directly involved it could start a war said Anksheram

"So what are we gonna do" asked Karen.

"Zeus gave me these balls to temporarily give you back your magic it'll only 3 hours so we must hurry" said Ankhseram.

"Whose coming" asked Anksheram.

"I'm coming said Mika, I'm definitely coming said Anna, I'll come to said Ur, count me in said Ikuraga guess I'll finish off the group" said Cornelia.

"Lets go! shouted Anksheram has the three of them took off.

 **Meanwhile with Natsu and Hades**. "AW shit! your cock is tearing me in two!" Hades yelled in passion has sweat dripped down her back.

UGH! Hades I love the way your pussy squeezes my cock said Natsu with a moan has he took one of her nipples into his mouth giving it a tender bite.

"AH!" Hades Moaned has Natsu increased his thrust. "Yes! think about it Natsu if you agree to move to hell this pussy can be yours everyday said Hades with a grin has she grinded her hips on Natsu's crotch.

"Natsu lifted her up and began to pound up into her like an animal" Suddenly a loud boom was heard verberating throughout the building.

"The shaking building made Natsu fall over while still lodged into Hades. Hades landed on her back and Natsu landed on top of her his cock bottoming out inside her releasing a torrent of cum into her inviting snatch.

"Aw that was great said Hades.

Suddenly the sound of a scream was heard followed by an explosion.

"Aw thought I had time for at least a second round said Hades before dressing herself and walking to meet the intruders.

Later Hey you whore!" Ankhseram yelled pointing at Hades who stood there wearing a ruby red silk top and a calm expression on her face

"Hades looked on with a smile has Ankhseram and the two woman whom followed her activate their magic power.

"Calm down Ankhseram" your always so quick to violence despite being the weakest goddess" said Hades with a smile.

"What are you scared?" Ankhseram asked with a wicked smile on her face.

"Ice make!"

"Wait Mika! don't!" shouted Anksheram but she was to late to warn the woman as her body became incased in dried lava

"Anksheram turned around to see Anna stoned as well"

" Oh and those other woman you brought with you what were their names Cornelia, Ur and Ikuraga don't expect them to come to your rescue" said Hades.

"Damn I wasn't careful" said Ankhseram a drip of sweat running down her face.

"Your so cute when you're scared" Hades said.

"Let them go or else" Ankhseram said has a dark flame appeared in the palm of her hand.

Hades pinched Ankhseram's flame putting it out

"I know you where coming here prepared to have an epic battle but this ain't that type of story" said Hades with a smile.

"What do you mean?" Ankhseram asked..

"I propose duel between me and you a duel to see who can please Natsu the best" said Hades.

"Ha! I've been fucking him all this time I know all his kinks you just dug your own grave" Ankhseram said accepting the challenge.

"Alright if I win Natsu and everyone i've captured today shall become apart of my dominion and if you win I'll give them back and I'll throw in two others" said Hades

"Alright deal I won't lose" said Ankhseram.

 **"I've returned after a long vacation the warden chapter 18 should be up either later today or tomorrow thanks for reading and see you next chapter**


	9. Chapter 9

It's been three days since the challenge was issued and Ankhseram was ready for anything Hades could throw her way with Layla, Lisanna, Eclair and Karen accompanying her she made her way to the arena.

"I'm glad! you can make it!" Hades shouted as she in a colosseum the colosseum had beds, mud pits, showers and right in the middle a single chair that sat Natsu Dragneel who sat there bucked naked.

"What's with the audience!?" Ankhseram asked looking around at all the goddesses who decided to watch the competition.

"So this man is what the fuss is all about?"

Ankhseram turned to see who asked that and saw a woman with light blue hair and eyes walking towards them wearing a coconut bikini top with a light blue transparent skirt her legs where long and her stomach toned and out of the three goddesses she had the nicest rump.

"Poseidon my dear sister I'm glad you can come" said Hades.

"We didn't come here to talk we came here to compete" said Ankhseram.

"So are we going to do this or not?" Zeus asked has she walked into the arena.

"Wait what do you mean I thought this was one on one and Zeus you tried helping me before" Ankhseram mentioned.

"One on one when did I say that was the case" Hades asked.

"Fine you may have had a chance before but now you just dug your own grave" said Ankhseram.

"I'm sorry Anky but Hades said if I helped her out she'd give me unlimited access to Natsu" said Zeus with a smile.

"Alright then how many people are in a team?" Ankhseram asked.

"Five of course" said Hades

"but there's only three of you" said Ankhseram.

"Remember when I said I'll give you a couple of people if you won well to show you what your getting I let them participate in this competition"

After Hades said that a piece of the arena rose up to reveal a cage inside the cage where to beautifully busty woman was a woman with bird like features and longish green hair she wore a tight purple outfit and her breast where bulbous and the other was a woman with scarlet red hair wearing a witches hat and a tiny black bikini that could barely hold back her breast.

"Say hello to Kyouka and Irene" said Hades with a smile.

"What's going on Karen asked Ankhseram as she moved beside her.

"it appears this as turn into a competition" said Ankhseram.

"So who are you choosing as your teammates?" Karen asked.

"Oh you'll see you'll see" Ankhseram said with a smile.

The audience waited for the games to start sitting in the bleachers suddenly the lights turned off as search lights began to look towards the arena.

Standing there with a mic in hand was a young woman in her mid twenties with long brown hair tied in a ponytail with a green leaf around her ear her eyes where bright green and she wore what appeared to be a light green sports bra and some black form fitting jeans.

"Hello! Ladies! and Gentlemen! my name is the goddess Athena! I was given the opportunity to be the judge of these games!" Athena shouted into a microphone.

WHOAAA! the audience cheered.

"Now! we can't have games without our lovely refs the pleiades!" right as Athena said that seven woman ran out onto the stage they each had dark black hair and blue eyes and where all wearing a black and white stripped belly cut collared shirt with a pair of boy-shorts covering their asses and whistles around there necks that

"Whoa!" the audience cheered

"Now lets meet the teams!" Athena shouted.

"the team that is currently in favor to win the team headed by the big three Hades, Zeus and Poseidon along with Kyouka and Irene Belersion!" Athena shouted.

The aforementioned people came in wearing black bikinis

"We'll give you all a good show!" Hades shouted waving her hands.

Suddenly smoke began billowing in the arena

"Whats going on, whats happening, the fuck is this" was just a few of the conversations going around the audience.

"Fufu how naive everyone knows the naked apron look! is the way to go!" shouted Ankhseram as she appeared on stage sporting nothing but a white apron with a picture of a red dragon on it.

"Whoa! it's team limbo and they came rocking the naked apron look!" Athena shouted.

"Team Limbo is headed by Ankseram and her teammates are as followed Karen Lilica, Eclair, Grandeeny and Mother Glare rounding off the group!"

"Now ladies and gentlemen before we get started with the games we need someone to get Natsu Dragneel ready so one lucky audience member will win that pleasure!" shouted Athena.

Just then the pleiades bought in a giant bingo ball machine with three sections

"Lets see ah pull this lever and let it rip!" Athena shouted as she pulled the lever and watched the balls rattle in roll in the machine.

"Here comes the first!"

Section 3! slowly the lights turned off until only the ones in the arena and above section three was still lit up.

"Here comes the next one!" shouted Athena.

"What is it you all may be asking will I'll tell you it's row b!"

"Now drum roll please!"

everyone in the audience began to stamp their feet as the search light hovered each seat.

"Seat 22!" Athena shouted.

The spot light landed on a woman with dark hair pulled back in a ponytail who wore a loose fitting white dress and her cheeks where filled with food like a chipmunk.

"The woman quickly swallowed the food when she realized she was the one who won and her eyes immediately widened.

"Wait! Wait! I can't do this He's my son my name is Orei Dragneel! I can't pleasure my son" said Orei her face turning bright red

"Aw come on the rules of mortals don't apply here" shouted Athena.

"perhaps not but it's still morally indecent I haven't seen my son in four centuries I refuse to have our reunion be like this!" shouted Orei

"Aw don't be a prune and get down here and put on a show!" shouted Athena.

"I refuse I refuse I refuse!" Orei shouted while shaking her head

"Come on hurry up and get on with the show!" shouted one of the audience members

"If she won't do it then I will!" shouted another woman.

"Hell yeah pick me!" shouted another.

"Pleiades if you'd please escort miss Orei Dragneel down here!" shouted Athena.

"Wait no, no don't you touch me!" shouted Orei as she tried running but was cut off.

"There are seven of us you cannot escape us" said the Pleiades speaking in unison.

"Don't you want to spend some time with your son this is the perfect opportunity" said a pleadie as she grabbed Orei by the hand and began to drag her towards the arena.

After a few minutes of constant struggles and going back and forth Orei was finally sitting in front Natsu's semi-erect cock.

"Damn it put that boner down young man I am your mother!" Orei shouted

"Suck that dick!, Suck that dick!" the audience cheered

"Yeah! go Orei! suck that cock!" shouted a man with salmon pink hair standing up above everyone wearing a go Orei T-shirt.

"Zeeseef you idiot this is our son stop cheering and sit down!" Orei shouted at the man

"Wow my mom is really pretty" said Natsu as he looked at the woman below him

"Don't say such sweet things in this situation" Orei screamed but before Orei could close her mouth and calm down a hand pushed her head forward and the cock she was pertesting againts before seperated her lips and engorged herself down her throat.

"Whoops sorry" Athena said with a smile.

Orei pulled back trying to release the cock from her mouth but once again she was pushed back down.

"Oh I did it again how clumsy of me" said Athena.

"Yeah! best host ever!" shouted one of the audience members.

Natsu closed his eyes and scrunched his face the feeling of Orei's soft wet lips wrapped around his cock felt amazing.

Before Orei realized she had stopped protesting and began to suck on the enraged phallus

"Despite all the drama it looks like Orei is going at it quite enthusiastically" said Athena.

The combination of Orei's lustful lips around his cock and the view of the other woman in there bikini's and naked aprons made Natsu blow his load.

Orei's eyes widened when she felt stream after stream coat her tongue she tried swallowing as fast has she could but found that she couldn't keep up with the fast release and had to pull off and let him finish on her face and breast.

"I hope you enjoyed the show ladies and gentlemen and now that he's ready we can finally begin with the first event! the Mud Pit!" shouted Athena.

"Yeah!" shouted the audience.

"Each team as five minutes to pick a representative while we prepare the game!" shouted Athena.

"We don't need five minutes I've already decided to take the first even" said Poseidon.

"I...I'll fight for our team" Eclair said

"Yeah! way to go Eclair!" shouted Ankhseram.

"Be sure not to hold back" Hades said to Poseidon as the woman walked towards the arena.

"Alright ladies and gentlemen our very own Maia of the Pleiades well explain the objective of this first game!" Athena shouted.

"Thank you for the wonderful introduction Athena-sama " said Maia with a smile.

"Your welcome!" Athena shouted.

"We hid Natsu somewhere inside the mud each competitor must crawl through the mud until they find him the winner wins a prize for this round and that team gets a point!" said Maia.

"Ladies and gentlemen lets get this started!" shouted Athena.

"I won't lose to you" said Eclair with a determined look.

"I'll show you why you mortals are beneath us" said Poseidon as she got into a diving position.

"Begin!"


End file.
